Hermione's Night
by ShellCottage
Summary: Hermione's feelings and thought during her most romantic night: The Yule Ball. HrG/VK a bit HrG/RW. Enjoy.


Hermione's Night

He puts his hand in my waist and grabs my other hand in a tight grip. The Weird Sisters are doing a fantastic job with the music, and the Great Hall is just like a fairy tale.

Viktor Krum is here, standing in front of me, waltzing in a very inexpert way. He clearly has no grace whatsoever off a broom. But I couldn't care less. I feel my face go red when he catches my eyes in the middle of the song. His grip becomes a little firmer, and I feel how my hand slips from his shoulder to his arm. His muscular arm, built that way because all the Quidditch he has to endure at being at Bulgaria's team. His strong arm perfectly molds into my hand, something quite attractive, as I imagine it without anything on.

The only thing that keep ruining this perfect evening is the glimpse I get from Ron. He is so childish and immature. He is just angry at me because I was coming with someone else. He thinks I will always be there, as his backup plan. As if! It was not my fault he didn't spot I'm a girl! How could he not? I wear a skirt, I change my hair every once in a while. For God's sake, I wear a bra that pops out of the white blouses I wear beneath my robes! He is just a prick.

And then, Viktor leans close. I feel his breath in my ear, my body shaping into his. He murmurs something at it, but I'm too dazzle to actually catch the words. I can't believe I'm here with him. All the other girls were scowling at me when we entered the Great Hall. I'm quite impress by it too. I certainly never imagined myself going out with Viktor Krum, but that day at the library made all my judgments go away.

I was there as always, doing some background information about the Unforgivable Curses. Professor Moody teach us how to fight them, but I wanted some information about their history. And then, of course, I was going to investigate about Harry's golden egg. If he was going to waste all his time with the Yule Ball I was not going to let him lose.

But when I was going to start my research in the golden egg, Viktor came from behind me, tapping me slightly in the shoulder. I turned around. I was not able to control my astonishment and my mouth opened. I went all numb; I had never spoken that close to a guy that wasn't Ron or Harry. He was so close, and he was leaning more. Then, in a whisper, he asked me out to the Ball.

Now, after conversations and this waltzing, I'm really starting to like him. True he's not Gilderoy Lockhart, but then again, his charm is way beyond looks. He's voice, ringing in my ears, is the most vigorous I've ever heard. He is not childish or immature, he is eighteen and more develop, and yet I find myself glancing towards Ron.

The song the Weird Sisters are playing ends. The crow claps, and a new song starts. Viktor and I dance at the rhythm of the song, the waltz over, the music going wild inside me. Once in a while he slips one hand in my waist and dances really close to me. I can't suppress the grin that has spread all over my face. His smile is pretty sexy, he has white teeth and his jawline squares every time he shows them. His recently shaved beard creeps all the way down his chin and neck making him seem a bit older.

As the songs pass we grow tired from dancing and he makes a sign toward the tables. He holds my hand in a protective way and mutters something to one of his friends. We get out of the crowd surrounding the dance floor, and I see Harry, Ron and Padma sitting in one of the tables. Viktor tells me he is going to get some drinks and disappears again in the crowd.

I feel completely ecstatic as I walk to Harry and Ron. I seat down beside Harry as he greets me. I'm sweaty from dancing, and I really need something to drink. But when I look around for Viktor, Ron starts scolding at me. Suddenly, and I don't know why, I feel like something just crashed inside me. Why is Ron so angry? Is because I'm dating someone? Because I couldn't come with him to the Ball? Now he is saying he is annoyed because he is from Durmstrang. That's just so stupid, and I let him know that. But then I find myself confessing to him and Harry how he asked me out. I go red. But it doesn't stop there, now he is telling me Viktor is using me to get to Harry. I feel deeply hurt. What is he up to? Why is he so angry? Why is he saying those bad things to me? I take off, not able to endure any more.

I let some tears run down my face. I cannot cry tonight, my makeup would go bad, so I stop. I wipe myself off the tears and start looking for Viktor in the crowd. He is in the other end of the Great Hall, holding two butterbears in his big hands. I wave to him, he sees me, I smile. He doesn't seem to notice that I've cried a little. And I couldn't be more grateful for that.

The night continues as it had been before. We dance and he whispers things in my ear, making me shiver with excitement. After a couple of songs I forget about Ron and his scolding, and get my hands up to Viktor's shoulders. He seems amaze that I'm touching him for the first time and rests his hands in my waist. The song continues melting us in a deep embrace I would otherwise not make with a boy I just met. I get a stronger grip and he crosses his arms around me, not letting me go. We stop moving, even though people on every side keep bumping into us. He slowly buries his head in my neck, sending waves of pleasure all over my chest. I feel his lips kiss my neck, and I start to blush. He kisses all the way up my jawline and stops at my earlobe. Audible moans scape my throat into his ear. He pulls me closer. I can sense his body, I can perceive his body heat over my dress robes. I lower one of my hands, running it over his chest, trying to reach his heartbeat. He is extremely attractive, not in a handsome way, but in a sexual way. I can smell his manhood all over his robes.

Suddenly, I have the urge to kiss him, I really want to. I was imagining my first kiss with someone else, but now that I have Viktor in front of me, it all makes sense. He likes me too, and I'm starting to wish we could be alone in some other place. I have an unexpected doubt, what if I can't kiss? You cannot learn how to do it in a book, you have to have experience. I bet Viktor has had a lot of experience in kissing. I bet he has snugged so many times he knows every way of doing it. But I gather up my courage and whisper in his ear.

"Kiss me." He freezes at my voice. He doesn't move for a while, his breathing hard. I set a kiss in his jawline just to let him know is fine. Slowly, he breaks off the embrace and stares at me. I go red once more, not able to control my blushing. One of his hands goes to my cheek, meanwhile the other remains resting in my hip. He crushes my lips with his and starts exploring them with expertise. I don't know what to do, so I let him control it. He keeps trying to part my lips with his, so I let him. The moment I do it, his tongue comes into my mouth. A tinkling sensation finds its way through my body. I'm overcome by the kiss, it's perfect and I feel more attract to him than ever.

I break apart, trying desperately to catch my breath. He grins at me, I grin back. We continue to dance. The music stops and we find ourselves at the end of the Ball. I don't want it to end, I'm having too much fun, I love the way I interact with Viktor Krum. Our interaction is something that I never have with Ron, my relationship with Viktor is of open fanciness, with Ron is just secretly wanting.

We walk to the Entrance Hall holding hands. Many couples are here, saying good-bye. He walks with me all the way down the Entrance Door. He bows before me, and kisses my hand. I blush. He grins. He sets off to the Durmstrang ship and I long for the next time I would see him.

Ron and Harry are walking toward me. Ron glares and I give him my back. I will not talk to him, I'm too much angry with him to do so. I will make him regret what he said.


End file.
